El Zorro y la Araña
by BloodEdge
Summary: Gracias a una falla en el entrenamiento de Jiraya, Naruto no puede usar chakra limitando asi su carrera ninja, de una manera innesperada, su inquilina (que nunca pago la renta) ayudo con su entrenamiento, y gracias a este, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, ademas de ganarse a una SUPER extrema acosadora, M por muerte de personajes n n


Sinceramente no se que paso, crei haber publicado esta historia aqui, y como veo que no, pues por que no subirla de todos modos, a todos aquellos que leen "Legado del Fenix" y "Maestro de las Ilusiones" ambas creaciones mias, aclaro que no he abandonado esas historias, pero con lo que esta en continuacion exige mucha imaginacion -imitando a Bob Esponja cuando invoca un Arcoiris- las batallas no son mi punto fuerte, pero planteare hacerlas lo mas cercano posible a una buena pelea, no, no seran jalones de pelo.

Disfruten esto mientras termino esas contis (carita feliz)

El Zorro y la Araña

Jiraya no podía estar mas desesperado, como le explicaría a Tsunade lo que le paso a Naruto durante su entrenamiento, por exigirle tanto su ahijado tuvo un pequeño problema llamado Atrofia de Conductos por forzar los conductos de chakra a adaptarse a algo que era imposible, miro a Naruto observando que se encontraba tranquilo y con un radiante sonrisa que logro apaciguar la preocupación del viejo.

Naruto: Vamos ero-señin –sonriendo- no te dejes llevar por el pasado, casi llegamos a Konoha.

Jiraya: Lo dices por que no tienes que dar explicaciones –decía resignado- Tsunade me matara.

Naruto: Te apoyo en esa noción, por que no serás el único perjudicado –sintiendo escalofríos- pero debemos afrontar esto como hombres que somos.

Jiraya: Y hablando de mujeres –mirando al rubio- donde esta ella.

Naruto: Dijo que nos alcanzaría en Konoha, tenia asuntos que atender –Jiraya asiente mientras seguían su camino-.

En otro lugar del País de Fuego

En Una Aldea de paso, se veía por las calles un sin numero de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, por sus ropas andrajosas y aspectos supondrían que son bandidos, la causante de esto, una chica de pelo morado con un peinado en forma de conitos a los lados (mejor les pongo una imagen aquí) ella se estiraba como si apenas despertara de su sueño de belleza y trataba de despabilarse.

¿?: Nada como una buena pelea por la mañana –viendo a los inconscientes bandidos- aunque ninguno me dio una buena batalla –pateando a un inconsciente- pero que se le hará.

Líder: Muchas gracias por encargarse de los bandidos señorita –eso le trajo un rubor y risas nerviosas a la chica- como le podemos pagar sus servicios.

¿?: Ehhmm –pensando- un poco de comida esta bien, yo estaba de paso por aquí para reunirme con mi prometido –toda la gente se sorprende- pero por ayudar puedo desviarme un poco del camino, el me lo enseño.

Con Jiraya y Naruto

Jiraya: Tsunade nos colgara por lo sucedido –serio-.

Naruto: No tienes la culpa de lo que paso Ero-señin –el albo mira feo al rubio por el apodo- la teoría es muy distinto a la practica.

Jiraya: En eso tienes razón Naruto –suspira nuevamente- no debí forzar el entrenamiento –viendo a su alrededor- quien lo diría, ya llegamos.

Naruto: Nunca olvidare como fue todo eso.

Flash Back

Naruto: QUEEEEEEE, NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO ERO-SEÑIN.

Jiraya: Parece que si Naruto, al sobre exigirte este tipo de entrenamiento tu sistema se atrofio de manera brutal –triste- lo siento Naruto.

Naruto: Que hare ahora –llorando al estilo anime- mi carrera ninja se acabo y no podre traer al teme de nuevo a la aldea –llorando al estilo anime- que hago ahora.

Jiraya: Tenemos que investigar como reparar tus conductos Naruto –decía entre serio y aterrado- o Tsunade me matara al saber lo que paso.

Naruto: Baa-chan –depre en un rincón- nos matara a ambos cuando sepa lo ocurrido –en un segundo Jiraya lo acompaña en el rictus- que haremos.

Jiraya: Naruto, hay veces que un hombre debe afrontar sus problemas con la cabeza en alto –aparece un fondo de un risco y olas poderosas golpean la costa, Jiraya aparece con una túnica color arena y una enorme barba blanca con un báculo en mano, de fondo música, la marcha de las valkirias- Naruto Uzumaki, no debemos flaquear en estos momentos de debilidad.

Naruto: Que demonios le pasa –aunque por dentro gritaba "Eroseñin se ve genial"- Roshi (traducción, Viejo Maestro).

Jiraya (Modo Roshi): Uzumaki Naruto, tu vida ha estado llena de penurias y tristeza –hablando como si un megáfono tuviera incluido en su garganta- ahora que tu carrera ninja dejo de existir debemos encontrar la manera de hacerte fuerte para que puedas enfrentar lo que se avecina.

Naruto: Pero Roshi –se veía temeroso- como lo lograremos, tenemos muy poco tiempo.

¿?: Yo puedo ayudar –un tornado de fuego aparece a lado del rubio, Naruto y Jiraya sorprendidos no dejan de ver el fenómeno y cuando este cesa una mujer de cabello rojo hasta las rodillas, ojos rojos rasgados y bigotes como los de Naruto, usa una armadura Samurai poco común- en parte me siento culpable del resultado del entrenamiento, claro si quieren mi ayuda.

Naruto: Kyu-chan –el Modo Roshi de Jiraya desapareció quedando en shock al ver a Kyuubi fuera del sello- como es que esta libre.

Kyu: Como decírtelo en forma simple –pensando- cuando tu sistema de chakra se atrofio gracias a mi poder, el sello se rompió –a los hombres se les cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo- y como soy la responsable del actual estado del cachorro, tengo la necesidad de enmendar mi error –viéndolo seriamente- Naruto Uzumaki, a partir de este día, sabrás lo que es un infierno a la hora de tu entrenamiento –Naruto se vuelve blanco de miedo- veo que aun no pierdo el toque jejejejeje.

El plan de la pelirroja era simple, entrenar a Naruto en un arte que no ha sido usado en bastante tiempo, un arte llamado Tae Kwon Do, Jiraya al conocer un nuevo estilo de pelea no quiso perder detalle de este, según la pelirroja, su fuerza, flexibilidad, velocidad y resistencia son excelentes, pero para dominar el estilo tiene que poder predecir los movimientos del oponente, eso sorprendió a los varones por que según ellos solo con Doujutsus como Sharingan y Byakugan podrían hacerlo, pero la pelirroja les dijo que mucho antes de los ninjas existían excelsos peleadores que hacían que los doujutsus sean cosa de niños comparados con sus habilidades.

Kyu: Escúchame bien Naruto –se veía muy seria- mucho antes de la era ninja, existían guerreros muy poderosos que podrían dejar a cualquier Kage por los suelos solo usando sus manos y pies –captando la atención de Naruto y Jiraya tomaba notas para referencias futuras- el problema de ahora es que únicamente los ninjas siempre están dependiendo de lo que ustedes llaman Chakra, y justamente Naruto, te entrenare como nunca te han entrenado para hacerte un peleador fuerte, rápido y ágil, y sobre todo, sin depender del Chakra.

Fin del Flash Back

Después de pasar por las puertas los guardias los dejaron entrar, no sin antes de que Naruto les advirtiera de que una chica vendría diciendo que nos alcanzaría y para evitar problemas, el rubio les mostro una foto de la chica, cabe decir que a los guardias se les cayo la boca por lo hermosa de la chica, después de eso, Naruto tuvo que ser controlado por su padrino para que no les metiera una paliza por ver a esa chica de esa manera.

Jiraya: TRANQUILIZATE NARUTO –el rubio forcejeaba para ponerles una paliza a los guardias- mejor vayamos con Tsunade de una vez, así nos ahorramos tiempo para asumir lo que paso –Naruto se tranquiliza y asiente- ok, a la Torre Hokage.

Con la Chica

A una velocidad impresionante avanzaba hacia su nueva vida, más feliz no podía estar, sus sueños (además de las peleas) y comer unos cuantos dangos que la misma gente del pueblo le dieron como pago por sus servicios, solo tenia una cosa en mente, pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que se gano su corazón…..a punta de golpes y patadas ya que en tiempos pasados, ella era una simple buscapleitos que solo peleaba por dinero y diversión.

¿? pensando: Fufufufufu, muy pronto llegare mi querido, nada te separara de mi aunque tenga que matar para asegurar nuestra felicidad –piensa en lo que dijo- que cosas dices, el me ama como soy, no me dejara por nada del mundo después de que le entregue mi –poniéndose como manzana- virginidad –sin darse cuenta había llegado a las puertas de Konoha- eso fue rápido.

Guardia: Nombre y asunto por favor –llamando a la pelimorada y este al verla saca la foto que Naruto les dio para compararla- siento mucho esto, ya nos habían avisado de su llegada, pero tengo que cumplir con el protocolo –ella solo mira a otro lado molesta- al menos puede darnos su nombre?

¿?: Si no hay mas remedio –suspira- mi nombre es Juri Han –acercándose al guardia seductoramente tratando de jugarle una bromita- solo eso necesita, guardia-chan? –el guardia asiente todo rojo- ok, pero esto –quitándole la foto y guardándola- se va conmigo, Jane –corría hacia la Torre Hokage como si algo la llamara-.

Guardia 2: Acaso viste lo que yo? –el otro asiente-.

Guardia: Si, Uzumaki tiene una suerte endemoniada –suspira-.

En la Torre Hokage

Tsunade: COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE –decía mientras estrangulaba a Jiraya, el enterarse de la condición de su "hijito" le hizo perder los estribos, mientras Shizune revisaba minuciosamente a Naruto por si tenia otro problema, pero le impresiono el físico que obtuvo- DEBISTE ANDAR CON CUIDADO EN ESE ENTRENAMIENTO, YA DESGRACIASTE LA VIDA DE MI QUERIDO SOCHI –llorando al estilo anime al mismo tiempo que asfixiaba a Naruto con sus atributos- COMO REPONDRAS LA FALTA.

Jiraya: No tengo que reponer nada –Tsunade estaba lista para molerlo a golpes- ya que Kyuubi se encargo de eso –shockeando a las féminas- como escuchaste, la zorra de nueve colas ayudo a Naruto como pudo.

Tsunade: Explícame eso más despacio, primero, Kyuubi es mujer? –el albo asiente y Naruto lo respalda- ok, y en segunda, ella ayudo con el problema –nuevamente se gana movidas de cabeza- ahora dime, en que forma lo ayudo y –viendo detenidamente a Naruto- porque esta vestido así.

Antes de que Jiraya pudiera comenzar, la puerta se abrió violentamente revelando a nuestra querida Juri Han con una expresión de felicidad, que cambio a una de furia al ver a Shizune tan cerca de Naruto, tan rápida como es, salta y suelta una patada voladora para que Shizune se soltara y consiguiendo su objetivo esta abraza al rubio.

Juri: Estas bien Naru, ella no te hizo nada –decía muy preocupada- si te hizo algo la hare trizas –decía viendo seriamente a Shizune que no sabia como reaccionar-.

Naruto: Juri-chan, ella solo me examinaba, es medico –a la pelimorada le sale un rubor de la vergüenza- además de es como una hermana para mi –la pelivioleta se disculpa con reverencia incluida diciendo que "los celos me habían ganado"- esa es mi arañita.

Tsunade: Y tu eres –sorprendida por la velocidad con la que había atacado a Shizune-.

Juri: Otra vez –Naruto solo asiente- ok, mi nombre es Juri Han, conocida en el continente como la Peleadora Araña –shock en Tsunade- además de novia y futura esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, el único ser que ha podido vencerme durante toda mi vida –pegandose al rubio- y si alguien dice lo contrario lo moleré a golpes –amenazando al aire-.

Tsunade: Oooooooooooooookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy –con un gotón en la nuca- aun no explican el por que de la nueva apariencia de Naruto Jiraya.

Jiraya: Seria algo complicado explicártelo, creo que es mejor que lo veas peleando –Tsunade solo arquea la ceja- así entenderás mejor.

Tsunade: Ok te hare caso –resignada- Shizune, manda a llamar a Rock Lee, que se presente en el Campo 7, tendrá un combate, si pregunta quien es su rival solo dile que espere –la morocha asiente- mientras esperamos, explícame como comenzó su relación.

Naruto relato todo su entrenamiento con Kyuubi mientras Juri pedía atención del rubio y este asintió abrazándola protectoramente y ella agradece el gesto, cosa que shockeo a Tsunade levemente mientras Jiraya reía discretamente ante la escena, era la hora de encaminarse hacia el terreno para el combate, Juri le pedía al rubio que la cargara como acostumbra, Naruto asiente y ella solo se dejo hacer con una sonrisita tierna, Naruto termina cargándola al estilo nupcial ante la incredulidad de Tsunade.

Jiraya: Que no te parezca extraño Tsunade –sonriendo- junto a Naruto ella deja salir su lado tierno e inocente, en pocas palabras una mujer locamente enamorada y cuando se trata de peleas o proteger a Naruto deja salir su verdadera naturaleza, una chica sádica que hará de todo para defender lo que mas quiere.

Habían llegado al Campo de entrenamiento y Naruto se puso nostálgico al recordar su prueba para Gennin a lado de el Teme y Sakura, que ahora ya no sentía nada por ella y solamente la veía como una compañera de Equipo solamente, pero conociéndola ella explotaría y una lluvia de preguntas referentes a Juri, la pelimorada veía la expresión del rubio y supo que algo le preocupaba pero no quería preguntarle nada, el ya le diría lo que pasaba.

Naruto: Juri-chan, toma asiento y mantente cerca, por que si pasa lo que yo pienso serás acosada –la pelimorada confundida asiente mientras ve una de las piedras, ella levanta su pierna derecha y conectando una patada descendente en esta transforma la misma piedra donde Naruto fue amarrado en un asiento- después de esto te invito un tazón de ramen.

Juri asiente con una mirada de niña inocente sacándole un gotón a la ojimiel que aun no creía que su "hijito" tuviera una novia y que sea la misma "Peleadora Araña" pasaron 5 minutos y todo mundo (llámese Jounnin, compañeros y chismosos del Consejo) había llegado, Lee estaba mas que encendido por su combate y le preguntaba a Tsunade quien era su rival, ella señala al rubio que se besaba con pasión con la pelimorada, Tsunade aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención y lo logra, la pelimorada no deseaba que terminara y el rubio le promete que terminara rápido para continuar, cuando dirige su mirada hacia todos los presentes, todos quedaron con la boca por los suelos y sus ojos se hicieron como platos, para las kunoichis pues…..lo veían con corazones en los ojos, rubor en sus mejillas y con una línea de saliva que salía de sus labios, cosa que no le gusto a Juri.

Naruto: Veo que sorprendí a todos –no había reacción- temía que esto pasara, oye Lee, date prisa que tengo cosas que hacer –haciendo que reaccione el fiel fan de los Beatles con su típica actitud- listo –amarrándose la bandana de Konoha en su frente y el extravagante ninja asiente-.

Tsunade: Nada de golpes bajos, quiero una pelea limpia esto se detendrá cuando uno de los combatientes este incapacitado para seguir –ambos asienten- HAJIME.

Naruto susurra estas palabra "Aku wa yurusan" mientras señalaba a Lee "Hah" y toma posición de batalla y antes de que Lee dijera su típico discurso de la llama de la Juventud, Naruto susurra "Twio Yop Chagi" y se adelanto con una patada frontal que impacta en el estomago de Lee que lo manda a volar y comerse el suelo, todo mundo en shock por la velocidad del rubio y este sin pensar 2 veces arremete contra Lee que estaba anonadado, Juri en cambio sonríe como ella acostumbra pero manteniendo la promesa que le hizo al rubio de no meterse durante su pelea, el rubio salta a una gran altura sorprendiendo a todos "Hishou Kyaku" como si de un halcón cayendo en picada para capturar un conejos se tratase, Naruto se lanzo en picada sobre un repuesto Lee que apenas se levantaba pero al no fijarse cae victima de una lluvia de patadas por parte del rubio en total 6 patadas, la ultima la uso golpeando la cara de este y al mismo tiempo para que el rubio tome distancia de este.

Naruto: Espero que te tomes esto mas en serio Lee, o mi entrenamiento habrá sido en vano –Lee asiente quitándose las pesas de sus manos y piernas- eso esta mejor –ambos sin decir nada se lanzaron en un combate de Taijutsu, los golpes provocaban pequeñas ondas expansivas sorprendiendo a todos, sabían de la fuerza de Lee pero que Naruto lo iguale eso era de locos, Tsunade en shock miraba a Jiraya que sonreía a sus anchas para luego ver a la chica que comenzaba a excitarse, la señal fue que se relamía los labios de forma sugerente, sus pechos comenzaban a marcarse y sus pezones se endurecían, al parecer solo ella notaba esos detalles por que los demás estaba perdidos en la batalla- te has oxidad Lee, antes hubieras ganado fácilmente.

Lee: MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD NO HAN DISMINUIDO, Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE –orgulloso como siempre- Konoha Semmpuu –lanzando su típica patada que el rubio esquiva agachándose y dando un leve salto hacia adelante quedo perfectamente colocado frente a Lee que no reacciono a tiempo-.

HIENSAN –saltando desde el suelo al cielo conecta unas patadas a Lee en forma de media luna que lo elevan y todo mundo la quijada se les cae, cuando Naruto le da 3 patadas alcanzando la máxima altura, girando en contra de su propia técnica este conecta un golpe descencendente en el plexo solar de Lee que lo manda a comer el suelo y sin esperar el rubio ejecuta- Hishou Kyaku -para agarrar con la guardia baja a Lee, este esquiva de inmediato y antes de que pueda entablar una ofensiva Naruto se antepone con un Hangetsuzan pero lo impresionante de la técnica, es que las piernas de Naruto estaban cubiertas de fuego agregando más daño al golpe-.

Tsunade: Como es capaz de agregar fuego a sus patadas –en shock pero lo que siguió la dejo mas anonadada, Lee cae victima de otro Hiensan pero esta ocasión ahora las piernas del rubio era cubiertas por rayos- AHORA RAYOS, QUE DEMONIOS.

Jiraya: Es entendible que no lo entiendas Hime-chan –Tsunade lo mira desconcertado- ya que como dije, Naruto ya no es ninja –ganándose miradas atónitas de todo mundo- y puedes descartar que la manifestación de esos elementos se deba al chakra –Tsunade le pregunta "Entonces que pasa"- el chakra en si no es una energía pura, es una combinación de 2 elementos que residen en cuerpo humano, estos son llamados KI y el CHI, el KI es el instinto asesino que posee cada persona y con el tiempo este elemento crece con el usuario, Naruto posee mas KI de todos nosotros juntos, en pocas palabras, no te recomiendo que lo hagas enojar –shockeando a todos- la segunda es el CHI, es un elemento parecido al chakra pero este no puede manifestarse físicamente en los jutsus –viendo como Naruto es victima de unos cuantos golpes poderosos de Lee pero se mantenía sereno- este comúnmente sirve para potenciar ciertas zonas del cuerpo y hacerlo mas fuerte –todo mundo asiente- si se entrena adecuadamente el CHI, puedes manifestarlo –sorprendiendo a todos- y eso es lo que Naruto hace.

Tsunade: Pero eso no me responde el por que del fuego y el rayo Jiraya –ofuscada-.

Jiraya: Eso mi querida Hime, es la segunda parte del entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto –sonriendo- liberar el CHI en forma elemental –dejando como fantasma a la ojimiel- Naruto puede manifestar el CHI en forma de 3 elementos, el Fuego, el Rayo y –dejando en suspenso a todos- el Viento, y creo que esto terminara ahora.

Naruto: No es nada personal Lee, pero le prometi a alguien que le mostraría la Aldea –Juri solo sonreía por que venia lo bueno- Houou Hitten Kyaku –moviendose con velocidad hacia Lee que tomandolo desprevenido le acomoda tremenda patada en la quijada que lo manda a volar- Houou Kyaku –mientras Lee caia Naruto parecía cargar energía y se lanzaba contra el convalenciente Lee que no veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando Naruto lo atrapo ya era tarde por que sufrió una lluvia de golpes y patadas que culminan con un Hiensan pero al conectar este golpe detrás de este apareció un Ave Fenix dejando aterrados a los presentes y esta desaparece en segundos- con eso o deseas mas Lee.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando Lee abrió las puertas de Chakra, Naruto asiente tomando nuevamente posición de batalla y susurra "Zero-Shiki Houou Kyaku" –ambos desaparecen y solo ondas expansivas de choques se hacían presentes, todo mundo trataba de seguir el combate y este estaba a punto de terminar cuando de un salto Naruto elevo su pierna izquierda al aire con un salto y al caer este le da tremenda patada en la cabeza a Lee como si deseara enterrarlo con su propia fuerza, dando así que el combate termine con el rubio optando la clásica posición de Kim Kapwhan cuando termina un combate.

Jiraya: Te dije que Naruto es fuerte –en eso ve la expresión del rubio que era de rabia pura- pasa algo Naruto?

Naruto: Por que te contuviste Lee –siendo escuchado por Jiraya que se acercaba y este estaba en shock- DIME POR QUE NO USASTE TODA TU FUERZA –sorprendiendo a todos-.

Lee: Lo sabias –sorpendido ganándose una mirada fría del rubio que le recorrió la espina- yo no quería, solo le hice un favor a alguien –Jiraya que estaba mas cerca escuchaba todo con detalle y Juri viendo la expresión del rubio supo que algo andaba mal- Shizune-san me lo pidió.

Naruto estaba que se lo llevaba la cachetada, Shizune lo estaba subestimando? No tenia la plena confianza hacia el rubio aun con su reciente problema? O acaso era el amor de una hermana que se preocupaba por su Ototo? Esto ultimo pensó que era algo improbable, sin decir nada seriamente se acerca hacia el grupo Jiraya lo detiene poniendo una mano en su hombro, Naruto estaba tan encolerizado y el Albo logro calmarlo diciéndole que vaya a descansar que el se encargaría de todo, el rubio a regañadientes asiente y retoma su camino hacia la aldea evitando a sus compañeros, consejo y Tsunade que estaban preocupados.

Juri: Que esta pasando Sensei –implorandole al Sannin tomandolo de su chaleco- por que Naruto esta furioso.

Jiraya: Es mejor que Nruto te lo diga Juri –con mirada seria- alcanzalo y no te despegues de el, aun cuando te diga que necesita estar solo no te despegues de el –Juri aun sin entender nada asiente y corre para alcanzar al rubio, solo dio unos pasos cuando escucho de Lee "Cuando abri las puertas, deje de contenerme" eso le dio la respuesta al estado del rubio que aumentando su velocidad para alcanzarlo, las chicas que al fin la habían visto estaban con varias preguntas en la cabeza ¿Quién era?

En las calles de Konoha un Naruto aun furioso quería desquitarse con algo pero no podía sin percatarse que estaba a unos metros de Ichirakus, estaba pensando en como desquitarse con shizune mas tarde que sintió que algo lo empujaba por la espalda y unos brazos rodeaban su cuello, de inmediato el rubio reconoció el aroma y entrelazo sus manos con los de la recién aparecida Juri, ella le dice que escucho todo y deseaba hacer algo para ayudarlo, el rubio se tranquilizo gracias a las palabras de esta y al ver donde andaba sonrio y como le había prometido le invitaba un poco de Ramen.

Teuchi: Bienvenidos, que les gustaría or –en shock- Na…NARUTO? –desde adentro del local se escuchaba un "QUEEEEE" y ollas y demás utensilios caian y de la cocina re revelaba una chica castaña de unos 3 años mas que Naruto, lo mas destacable es que parecía que hubiese ido a una guerra debido a la suciedad que cargaba sacándole un goton al trio y sin esperar nada esta se lanza sobre el rubio con un abrazo demasiado efusivo, Juri paso del asombro, a seriedad y de ahí a la furia cuando su rubio era acosado, iba a intervenir pero al mirar lagrimas en los ojos de la chica, le pareció interesante- Ayame, podrías dejar respirar a Naruto, o mataras a nuestro mejor cliente.

Ayame de inmediato lo suelta pidiendo disculpas tanto al rubio como a Juri por su actuar, a la pelimorada le encanto el gesto de la chica y nuevamente entro a la cocina para preparar las ordenes, para Naruto los indiscutibles 17 tazones de ramen y para Juri un increíble numero de 10 sorprendiendo a ambos cocineros, mientras Naruto degustaba su ramen, Juri tenia una platica con Ayame sobre como conoció al rubio y ella le cuenta su historia de cómo conoció al rubio y relato como un niño de 5 años con ropas rasgadas llego pidiendo comida, desde ese dia ellos siempre lo habían atendido como una persona, que fue evolucionando a ser como parte de la familia, Juri estaba cntenta de que al menos una persona viera a Naruto como es, una persona y no un monstruo, sacando una libreta apunto el nombre de la chica dejándola con la duda, Juri le dice que pronto sabra el por que, pero también le dice que pronto serian familia confundiendo a la castaña.

En la Torre Hokage

TENIAS QUE HACERLO SHIZUNE, LASTIMASTE A NARUTO PEOR QUE EN UNA BATALLA, ACASO NO CONFIABAS EN SUS HABILIDADES –decia una Tsunade muy furiosa-.

Shizune: NO ES ESO TSUNADE-SAMA, YO PENSABA EN SU SEGURIDAD –ganandose un "explicate"- como usted sabia, no estaba segura de sus capacidades después de ese "incidente", por que no hacerlo de poco a poquito y conforme a sus avances le pondría pruebas mas dicifiles.

Tsunade: Ahora que lo dices asi –suspirando- tienes razón, creo que fui de 0 a 100 en un instante, pero quiero que te disculpes con Naruto, el pobre pudo haber tomado eso como ofensa –la morocha asiente y se retira- tu que piensas Jiraya.

Jiraya desde la ventana: Podra haber logrado el perdón de Naruto, pero no podrá quitarse fácilmente a Juri –decia sonriente-.

Tsunade: Hablando de ella, como es que se conocieron –tomando asiento- me gustaría saber.

Con la Parejita del Momento

Naruto, debes entender a tu hermanita Shizune –ambos se hallaban recostados en la cama de este después de darle una buena limpieza a la casa- si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, te probaría de poco a poquito.

Naruto: Pero yo quería un combate real –haciendo puchero infantil que a la peleadora le encanto- no es justo.

Juri: No pasa nada mi niñote –sonriendo como acostumbra- mami te dara un premio por tu combate –ella toma el rostro del rubio de las mejillas y lentamente comenzaba a atraerlo hacia ella y lo que seria un buen beso fue interrumpido por golpes a la puerta principal- MATARE AL IMBECIL QUE NOS INTERRUMPIO –saliendo de la cama hecha una furia- no te preocupes mi niñote, cuando termine de "atender" a las visitas seguiremos –el rubio solo asiente sonriendo y se echaba a descansar- un momento –cuando abre la puerta la vista no era de las mejores que haya visto en su vida- que se les ofrece –frente a ella estaban Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi (que no quería perderse el chisme) Kurenai Yuhi y Ten-ten Ama (alguien sabe realmente el apellido de esta chava?).

Sakura: Pues –tratando de mirar dentro del recinto- buscábamos a Naruto y darle la bienvenida (Inner: QUIEN ES ESTA OFRECIDA) lo siento, soy Sakura Haruno –Juri asiente y deja pasar a las presentes y no perdia de vista a nadie- el esta aquí?

Juri: El esta descansando ahora –decia como si nada dirigiéndose a la cocina- llegar de un viaje, pelear y después limpiar el departamento, a uno le pasa su factura –regresando con vasos de agua ofreciendo a los presentes-.

Ino: Por lo que dices, pareces conocerlo de años –tratando de indagar- que es de ti Naruto.

Hinata: No empieces Ino –tratando de ocultar sus celos-.

Juri: Si tanto desean saber –sonriendo como ella sabe- somos novios –llamando la atención de todas- y para el futuro, la flamante señora Uzumaki –pensando en voz alta- Juri Uzumaki, me agrada como suena.

Hinata: C…como se conocieron –tratando de calmarse-.

Juri: Fue como hace casi un año, no se –rascandose la nuca- yo solo me dedicaba pelear sin razón aparente o por dinero, una noche en un torneo que me inscribi y también Naruto ambos llegamos a la final, mi primera impresión de el fue un misterio por la seriedad que mostraba –sorprendiendo a todas y teniéndolas al filo de la butaca- trate de jugar mentalmente mediante encantos e insinuaciones pero tampoco funcionaron y la pelea comenzó, al principio llevaba la delantera con mi velocidad y teniendo a Naruto-kun a la defensiva pero sin que me diera cuenta el volteo las cosas con una patada a mi quijada que nunca vi venir y obtuvo la victoria.

Anko: Eres de esas que les encanta que las golpeen cierto –sonriendo como sabe-.

Juri: No puedo negarlo por que es cierto –sonriendo- cuando me derroto de inmediato pedi la revancha por que tenia una reputación que mantener, el solo me mira y dice que cuando estuvese recuperada y asi fue, una semana mas tarde nos encontramos y nuevamente perdi, pero esa ocasión mi corazón se encendio, su estilo de pelea, sus golpes, patadas y seriedad me volvieron loca y cuando me di cuenta el ya se había ido, tarde una semana en encontrarlo y mediante acosos y muestras de cariño me gane su corazón y algo mas –sonriendo lascivamente, Anko le pregunta que otra cosa se gano- no es nada, solo 27 centimetros de amor por 6 de pasión –confundiendo a todas excepto Anko que reia como loca- al menos alguien entendió.

Anko: Eres una chica con suerte sabes –tratando de calmarse- aquí Naruto era muy distinto al que conoces, era el ultimo de la clase sin talento alguno, además de –interrumpida-.

Juri: Si lo se, el me lo dijo y no hubiera pasado eso si en la Academia no lo sabotearan –decia como si nada sorprendiendo a todas- que se le hara, y no se han presentado el resto –las chicas se disculpan y se presentan debidamente- ok –anotando en la misma libreta pero en un apartado muy distinto del que fue anotado Ayame- soy pésima con los nombres.

Kurenai: Es entendible –no queriendo incomodar mas- fue un gusto, nos retiramos para no incomodarlos mas –pero Anko no deseaba irse- Mitarashi, no es hora de tus berrinches –entre ella y Ten-ten terminan arrastrándola no sin antes gritar "Prestamelo unos días"-.

Juri: NI LOCA ZORRA DESVERGONZADA –por fin había explotado y cerro la puerta sin fuerza para no despertar al rubio, pero este estaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación- escuchaste todo?

Naruto: Nada se me escapa amorcito –caminando hacia ella y abrazandola- realmente eres mala con los nombres.

Juri: Que te puedo decir –correspondiendo el gesto amarrándose del cuello del rubio- al menos sabre con quienes tratar y con quienes tener cuidado –sorprendida cuando es cargada estilo nupcial- espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente, por que es hora de tu premio –el rubio no dice nada y entra a la habitación con la chica en sus brazos que reia pervertidamente- será una larga noche.

Time Skip

(Tiempos de la Guerra Ninja)

Con el paso del tiempo, Juri y Naruto han demostrado ser una combinación demoledora, superando con creces a Gai y Lee y para muestra eran sus entrenamientos, esto debido a que ellos peleban con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que los huesos se fracturen o los dejen liciados de por vida, eso demostraba el nivel de Juri Han comparándolo con las kunoichis de Konoha era como decir que estas ultimas serian unas meras aficionadas a las peleas, una ocasión Hinata había retado a Juri a un combate, Hiashi sabiendo de la reputación de Juri le suplico a su hija que se retractara pero se nego diciendo que estaba en juego no solo su reputación, sino su amor con Naruto, el combate fue prolongado, ambas tenían ventajas en momentos pero la victoria fue finalmente para la pelimorada debido a su técnica Kaisen Dankairaku, con la cual Juri con una patada muy poderosa lanzo a Hinata a los cielos, la pelimorada alcanzo a la ojiperla con un salto y conectándole una patada descendente la re-dirigia al suelo, pero increíblemente Juri se adelanta a ella y esperando a la ojiperla esta de inmediato le da la espalda y con su pierna izquierda doblada hacia atrás la atrapa con el pie, toma la cabeza y le susurra algo en el oído y el ojo izquierdo de Juri brillaba y girando en sentido contrario del reloj estrella a la ojiperla en el suelo con el pie dejándola KO instantáneamente.

En la misión de rescate de Gaara, Juri demostró su velocidad para atacar y defenderse de las marionetas de Sasori, su flexibilidad mostraba cual entrenada estaba a diferencia de las kunoichi promedio, Sakura comenzaba a sentir celos de sus habilidades, el Kasabushi de Juri le permitia evadir los golpes de las marionetas del pelirrojo y poder acercarse a el sin problema alguno, ejecuto su técnica favorita Shikusen mostrando una vez mas la flexibilidad de Juri al atacar con las piernas en Split de forma ascendente como si fuesen medias lunas mandándolo a volar, cuando caia esta decide rematarlo con su técnica mas fuerte, el Furahenji, con sus piernas disparaba ráfagas de energía con fuego rosa golpeaba de lleno al akatsuki que aseguraba una muerte inminente, pero este dice lo mismo que en el anime y cae muerto siendo leña para fuego.

Con Naruto la cosa no fue muy distinta, debido a su fuerza y agilidad sus saltos lograban alcanzar a Deidara que volaba con el cuerpo de Gaara, de un salto alcanzo al rubio para arrebatarle el cuerpo y una poderosa patada a la quijada basto para mandarlo a comer el precipicio, con la misión cumplida retoman camino hacia Suna, en medio del desierto Chiyo se preparaba para sacrificarse, pero en ese instante Juri y Naruto la quitan de en medio y comenzaban un ritual muy distinto al de Chiyo, en las espaldas de Juri se dibujaba la silueta de un zorro aullando y en la del rubio una araña en medio de una enorme telaraña, como si fuese cosa de magia ambas criaturas caminaron por los brazos de los chicos y se plasmaron en el cuerpo de Gaara que lentamente recuperaba su color natural y en unos minutos este volvia a la vida respirando profundamente, las criaturas desaparecían sorprendiendo a todo mundo en especial a Kakashi que pregunto que era esa técnica, Naruto lo mira y dice "Solo muestra la profunda conexión que existe entre Juri-chan y yo" eso dejo a uno mas con la duda pero rabia muy notoria en Sakura y Ten-ten.

En un Campo Durante la 4ta Guerra

Juri les había ordenado a los ninjas que despejaran el campo, debido a que sintió una perturbación en el mismo y ella se haría cargo, por si las moscas los presentes entre ellos Ino y Kurenai veian lo que acontecería, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados como esperando algo, para después solo saltar con un mortal hacia atrás evadiendo un misil de energía de color purpura, ella elegantemente aterriza en el suelo en posición de cazador y una expresión sadica, frente a ella un remolino de la misma energía estaba presente y del mismo una mano salía y después todo un cuerpo, era un hombre que superaba por poco la altura de Juri, vestia un tipo de uniforme policial en rojo y un sombrero militar.

¿?: Veo que este tiempo tu fuerza ha crecido –el sujeto sin ojos sonreía- hija.

Juri: Deje de ser tu hija cuando asesinaste a mi madre y querías hacer lo mismo conmigo –sonriendo socarronamente- acaso el gran Bison tuvo que recurrir al Akatsuki para tener algo de control? –teniendo una expresión del tipo sarcastico, que la hacia ver mas bella, que detallito-.

Bison: Mas respeto idiota –serio- recuerda que las palabras traen consecuencias.

Juri: Ay dios, ahora papi Bison me castigara, que miedo –actuando como niña inocente, le da la espalda y se relame sus labios- NO SI ANTES TE ROMPO LOS HUESOS Y TE HAGO SUFRIR POR LO DE MI MADRE.

Bison: Espero que sostengas tus palabras –entrando en posición de combate-.

Juri comenzó la batalla saltando no muy alto conectando una patada hacia la cabeza con la pierna derecha, Bison la detiene interponindo su antebrazo, Juri no terminaba ahí gira en sentido contrario de reloj mientras caia daba una patada barredora que acierta derribando al rival, Juri sin quedarse atrás nuevamente se lanza al ataque nuevamente, Bison se recupero rápidamente y desaparece usando Psycho Teleport, Juri frustrada trataba de prever el siguiente ataque, pero no reacciono a tiempo debido a que este era un Psycho Crusher que venia de su lado derecho a muy corta distancia que la impacta de lleno en su costado que resiste gritar de dolor.

Bison: Espero que puedas darme batalla –sonriendo maléficamente-.

Juri: ESTO APENAS COMIENZA –haciendo brillar su ojo izquierdo-.

Con Naruto

Madara (Tobi, Agente X, como deseen llamarle) le era difícil prefecir los ataques del rubio debido a su velocidad y el no usar chakra le dificultaba su empresa de derrotarlo (según teoría, solo pueden predecir movimientos de personas que posean chakra, debido a que el Emoringan tiene base a chakra, solo puede leer movimientos a base de eso) mientras Naruto lucia muy entero aunque con algunos golpes marcados en su cuerpo, Kakashi y Gai solo podrían ser testigos de esa batalla titánica.

X: Te he subestimado Uzumaki –respirando agitadamente (por que X, por que no se sabe el nombre del enmascarado)- eres mas fuerte aun con tu limitación de realizar jutsus.

Naruto: No me glorifiques y pelea –ambos nuevamente se lanzan a los moquetazos-.

Con Juri y Bison

La atmosfera no era la mejor para la guerrera, ya que Juri se hallaba en pésimas condiciones debido al Psycho Puniser , sus fuerzas se habían ido mientras su contrincante también presentando huellas de batalla pero presentaba una mejor condición, caminando confiadamente toma la cabeza de la pelimorada con su mano derecha y con la izquierda golpea el rostro de la chica en forma de puñetazos, los testigos estaban en shock en especial las mujeres que lloraban por el trato hacia esta, Juri trataba de contener las lagrimas y un pensamiento inundo su mente "Lo siento Naruto-kun, creo que no pasare de aquí".

Bison: Que es lo que mas aprecias en este mundo –sin dejar de golpear a la chica- dame el honor de destruirlo.

En la cabeza de la pelimorada imágenes con Naruto en distintas ocasiones pasaron por su cabeza, una de ellas fue en la primera pelea donde ella recibió la patada que la dejaría KO, en otra Juri acosaba al rubio a la distancia, otra donde el rubio dormía dándole la espalda a la ventana de una posada en una noche lluviosa, un relámpago ilumina la noche y en la ventana por fuera estaba Juri empapada con una sonrisa lasciva miraba al rubio, una en que una mañana le dio alcance y lo sorprendió despertando y ella usaba un traje de Maid muy sugerente, un sinumero de imágenes asi hasta llegar a la imagen clave, ambos bajo la luz de la Luna regalándose un beso lleno de amor puro, además de que lagrimas adornaban los ojos de la pelimorada por que por fin había encontrado a su hombre ideal.

Juri: No dejare –hablando en voz baja llamando la atención de Bison- no dejare –este dejándolo pasar preparaba otro golpe- NO DEJARE QUE LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA –con fuerzas renovadas se quita la mano de encima y girando conecta una patada en la mejilla izquierda de un incrédulo Bison- antes de eso, te destrozo hueso por hueso –retomando posición de batalla-.

Para amenizar su batalla escuchen el tema Angel of Darkness (Tema del Juego Tomb Rider)

Bison sonríe lanzándose con su Psycho Crusher, Juri sonríe por que ya tenia medida esa técnica realiza el Kasabushi evadiendo la técnica del primero con un salto, cuando Bison recompone posición ya muy tarde por que era victima del Senpusha de Juri que ahora sentía mucha mas fuerza de la que había tenido hace mucho y con la ultima patada Bison salía volando, este cae un poco descompuesto, al recobrar la vista Juri estaba frente a el sonriendo sadicamente, la chica lo toma de la cabeza conectándole un rodillazo en el plexo, otro en el menton y nuevamente y otra patada en la caja toraxica que lo hace retroceder, Juri no se detenia ahí girando en sentido del reloj acomoda 2 patadas poderosas en los costados de Bison que provoca que baje aun mas la guardia dándole la oportunidad a Juri de realizar su Shikusen en una versión mas poderosa que logra conectar 8 patadas ascendentes en el mentón de Bison mientras este no veía Juri cargaba 3 Fuhajin.

**Feng-Shui Engine **–decia la pelimorada haciendo su ojo izquierdo brillar al terror de Bison que sabia que significaba, primero sorprende a Bison con una descendente que hizo saltando, dando un medio giro conecta una patada en el pecho y libera un Fuhajin que impacta en el rostro de Bison, se agacha con u mano lista golpea el plexo de este que lo sigue con una patada gitatoria que conecta a la cabeza, nuevamente conecta la patada de medio giro y libera otro Fuhajin y en seguida lo receta con otro Shikusen que lo golpea 6 veces, realiza un Fuhajin, pero no terminaba ahí- **Kaisen Dankairaku **–de un golpe eleva a Bison al cielo y esta saltando con todas sus fuerzas lo alcanza para conectarle otra patada que lo devuelve al suelo, Juri se adelanta nuevamente y lo pesca con sus pie doblado hacia atrás- ahora muere –aplastando con su pie a un Bison que sentía todas sus costillas rotas y pulmones perforados por estos- ahora tengo que ayudar a Naruto-ku –no pudo terminar por que vomitaba un poco de sangre- tardare un poco mas de lo usual.

Ino: No te muevas, en este momento te curo –comenzando con su jutsu medico-.

Anko: Le diste una paliza –silbando sorprendida- si que le tenias rencor.

Juri: Apresurate, que tengo cosas que hacer –Ino no entendía- el me necesita –sintiendose un poco mejor roba unas píldoras de la bolsa de la Yamanaka- lo siento, luego me pasas la cuenta –comiendose una píldora de soldado y desaparece dejando a todos confundidos-.

Con Naruto

Hangetsuzan –el rubio daba su golpe maestro pero el Agente X lo evita saltando hacia atrás sin saber que se puso en posición para Naruto- Hiensan –realizando su ya conocida patada de media Luna que da en el blanco y da un 4to golpe que lo siembra en el suelo- esto es demasiado –respirando con dificultad- necesito ayuda, pero Gai y Kakashi no pueden seguir mi velocidad.

Tobi: Que demonios, mi sharingan no puede seguirlo (como se confirmo que Madara enmascarado es Obito, aun asi me gusta cambiarle el nombre) no es nada del otro mundo, solo usa su fuerza –maldiciendo- entonces por que no puedo seguir sus movimientos.

Kakashi: Es obvio Madara, o debería llamarte Obito Uchiha –haciendo que el enmascarado cierre sus ojos de furia- los doujutsu como sharingan o Byakugan solo siguen los movimientos de personas que usan chakra, Naruto tuvo un accidente hace tiempo en donde no puede crear ni una pizca.

Obito: Entiendo –recuperando el aire- por esa razón se me hacia difícil, pero no me ganaras.

Naruto: Cuidate de las alturas –el pelinegro solo mira hacia el cielo pero ya era tarde, Juri Han hacia su aparición con su técnica Senpusha que con 4 patadas muy certeras manda a volar al Uchiha- tardaste un poco amor.

Juri: Lo siento –tomando posición a lado del rubio- durante el camino me encontré una molestia –Naruto veía rastros de batalla en todo su cuerpo- fue una dura batalla, crei que no la contaria, una "amiga" tuya me restableció, rubia ojos azules, actua como zorra.

Naruto: Ino –la pelimorada asiente- luego le dare las gracias, lista para terminar aquí? –la pelimorada sonríe como ella sabe hacerlo, ambos nuevamente liberan el sello que habían usado para revivir a Gaara, solo que en esta ocasión el zorro y la araña intercambian lugares provocando una liberación de poder jamás vista- este sello no es como los que conoces, solo puede funcionar si vives con la mujer que esta destinada a ser tu esposa.

Juri/Naruto: **Zero-Shiki Houou Kyaku **–ambos cubiertos de una energia extraña, Naruto como rojo sangre y Juri de purpura oscuro ambos desaparecen acompañados por estelas de color y comenzaba la paliza de su vida al Uchiha, golpes, patadas por todos lados llovían mientras el Uchiha trataba de cubrirse todos los golpes, por uno que se cubria recibia 4 de lleno, la pelimorada termina con el Uchiha con un Shikusen que lo elevaba, Naruto en el aire ya lo esperaba con una pierna lista para rematarlo y el uchiha estaba mas para alla que para aca (o sea, mas muerto que vivo) Juri también salta hacia el Uchiha- **Shīrutaiyouchou** (sello de la Ave del sol) -cuando ambos golpean al Uchiha con una patada, una ave queda plasmada en el pecho de Obito-.

Naruto: MUEREEEEEEEE –el sello del ave comenzaba a surtir su efecto y el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzaba a arder en fuego de color rojo- no importa que escapes, el fuego terminara consumiéndote –ambos aterrizaban mientras el uchiha cae como costal de papas-.

Kakashi de inmediato se comunico con la base central de la Alianza para dar la noticia de la derrota de Obito Uchiha a manos de Juri Han y Naruto Uzumaki, esa noticia se difundió de inmediato con telepatía gracias a Inoichi Yamanaka, cuando llego a cabeza de todos no lo creían mas Ino, Anko y Kurenai debido al estado que presentaba la pelimorada, se corto la transmisión cuando se dio un boletín de ultima hora.

Inoichi: En Noticias extremas, Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo apareció frente a Naruto –todo mundo de congela- quien sabe que pasara en estos momentos.

En el lugar, Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu teniendo a una amordazada Karin que no entendía que pasaba, estaban frente a Naruto que había recuperado aire y se mantenía estoico junto a Juri que a leguas su instinto le decia que el Uchiha era muy mala espina, Sasuke solo extendió la mano y Suigetsu asiente dándole una cuerda con la que tenían amarrada a la pelirroja.

Sasuke: Te doy una oportunidad –serio- únete a mi y no matare a tu único pariente vivo –liberando su Chokuto amenazando a la pelirroja que ya había entendido la situación y estaba atónita- decide do –no pudo terminar por que su cabeza había sido despedazada por patadas simultaneas de Naruto y Juri, Suigetsu y Juugo queriendo entrar en acción pero fueron lentos con las reacciones de Gai y Kakashi, el primero con su Entrada Dinamica y el segundo con un Raikiri que perfora el pecho de Juugo dándole la muerte.

Naruto: Estas bien –la pelirroja no reaccionaba por la noticia de tener un pariente- me escuchas? –tocando su frente como preocupación y la pelirroja reacciona ruborizándose- menos mal, crei que el teme te había hecho algo.

Karin: Es que aun no digiero de que tengo parientes, eso es todo –el rubio sucumbe al cansancio y cae en brazos de Karin- QUE LE PASA.

Juri: Tranquila, solo esta cansado –dejandose caer en el suelo- yo también lo estoy, mis heridas no fueron curadas del todo, medicucha de quinta, no hizo bien su trabajo –viendo que Karin se ponía a trabajar tratándola medicamente- que haces.

Karin: Solo quiero ayudar –Juri asiente pidiéndole que saque una libreta de su bolsillo derecho- que es esto –la pelimorada le dice que en la primera pagina anote su nombre, ella asiente y nota que solo había otro nombre en esa pagina que decia "Ayame"- que es esto.

Juri: Soy mala para los nombres –la pelirroja sin decir nada devuelve la libreta a su origen mientras Kakakshi y Gai cuidaban terreno por si un enemigo cercano-.

El Dueto fue trasladado a Tetsu debido a su cercanía y por que los tratarían mediamente, Karin había hecho un buen trabajo pero tendrían que tener mas descanso, cuando los trasladaron no pudieron despegar a Juri de Naruto y resignados los dejaron en una habitación donde solo podían entrar Tsunade y Karin, esta ultima a petición de Juri para conocerla mas, otras visitas fueron prohibidas a golpe debido a que Sakura reclamaba a Naruto por que mato a Sasuke, Juri no estaba para berrinches la mando a volar de una patada rompiendo puerta y pared al mismo tiempo, otras visitas llegaban y una de ellas fue una ex-rival de Juri, una chica con aspecto militar llamada Cammy.

Cammy: Hola Juri –la pelimorada la mira seriamente- me entere de lo que hiciste, realmente estas loca.

Juri: Puedo estar loca como dices –sonriendo- pero por los que quiero y amo, soy capaz de todo –tocando con sus dedos las mejillas del rubio- y como te va con Guile.

Cammy: A ese solo le interesa su peinado y sus lentes, intento de todo para llamar su atención pero nada funciona –Juri la mira- el no es para mi.

Juri: Que bueno que lo dices asi –sacando su libreta y anota a Cammy en este- te propongo algo, deseas formar parte de un clan –la rubia no entendía- Naruto-kun es descendiente del clan Uzumaki, un clan temido por sus técnicas de sellado y enorme poder fisico y solo hay 2 sobrevivientes, una chica y el –Cammy comenzaba a entender- ahora dime, quieres ser una de las esposas de Naruto-kun? –le pasa la libreta para que vea a las elegidas- son pocas, pero se elegir –Cammy le da vuelta a la pagina y al ver la siguiente se lleva un shock- son unas malditas interesadas.

Cammy: Y vaya que si –viendo la lista de 500 nombres- y estas son de todas las conocidas durate la guerra o –interrumpida-.

Juri: Todas son de Konoha –dejando atónita a la chica- te sorprende acaso? –la rubia dice que si- todas ellas solo se guian por una cosa, apellido y poder, mas las primeras 2 –Cammy mencionaba a Sakura e Ino- hubieras visto cuando llegue, no dejaban de hablar del Uchiha como si fuese un Dios entre mortales, eso me enferma.

Cammy: No es la misma situación con Naruto –tratando de entender-.

Juri: Lo fuera cuando los clanes de Konoha reconozcan al Clan Uzumaki, creo que decidieron ocultar la información de ellos debido a que su reputación les impide decir que tuvieron ayuda externamente –Cammy comenzaba a entender- es mejor asi, por que al menos personas que aprecian a Naruto-kun por sus trabajos son sinceros.

Cammy: Pero si apenas lo conozco, no negare que es guapo –ruborizada-.

Juri: Con que platiques 5 minutos con el tendras suficiente –la rubia asiente- aunque, mientras esta asi –liberandolo de sus sabanas- deseas verlo a fondo?

Durante su estadia en el hospital se confirmaron 2 cosas, Cammy termino loquita por el rubio y este con ayuda de Juri acepto sus sentimientos y era la chica mas feliz del mundo además de poder restregarle a alguien llamado Chun-Li que ya no moriría virgen y la segunda es que Rose, la hermana mayor de Juri había aparecido, desde la muerte de su madre que no la vio por que se había ido de la casa dejándola sola, Juri sabia que deseaba disculparse por dejarla pero no era muy fácil, antes se hubiera abalanzado contra ella y molerle los huesos pero gracias a Naruto ella le da una segunda oportunidad, no seria como antes por que tendría que ganarse su confianza nuevamente y también que Rose comenzó a sentir algo especial con el rubio, pero como la relación de hermanas tenia que re-hacerse, decidieron compartilo junto con Cammy y Karin.

Cuando todo mundo regreso a sus lugares de origen no faltaron las felicitaciones de algunos (Kages y Damiyos) y los celos muy notorios de varios ninjas y kunoichis (estas por parte de Juri) por que el sin usar chakra termino con la vida del mas grande criminal que haya pisado las Naciones Elementales, cuando llegaron a Konoha hubo una reunión extra-oficial, donde trataron el tema de Naruto y su victoria sobre Madara.

Homura: Es una deshonra para los ninjas –decia con su típica falta de emociones- simplemente nos dejo en ridículo.

Hiashi: Como puedes decir eso, de no ser por el todo esto aun no existiría –serio- ya quisiera verlos a ustedes 2 peleando en su lugar.

Koharu: Te olvidas que somos ancianos para esas cosas.

Tsunade: Sarutobi-sensei aun con su edad peleo contra Orochimaru en la Invasion de los Examenes Chunnin solo para salvar sus patéticos traseros –decia molesta mirando a Koharu que se molesta-.

Jiraya: La cuestión aquí es simple (aquí nunca murió) ellos piensan que Naruto representa el final del sistema Ninja debido a sus logros como peleador –haciendo que los ancianos asientan- dejando a los Ninjas como simples cobardes.

Tsunade: Eso es una excusa barata, solo están celosos por que Naruto ha hecho mas logros que todos juntos en este recinto –todo mundo asiente- a quien se debe todas las alianzas que tenemos, a Naruto –todos asienten- tratados comerciales y militares, a Naruto, y todo a que se debe? Por que el sabe cambiar la mentalidad de las personas como la Damiyo Koyuki que no deseaba el trono al igual que Haruna-sama.

Homura: EL TRAERA EL FIN A KONOHA, TIENE QUE SER ERRADICADO –en eso las puertas se abren violentamente revelando a un rubio serio- Uzumaki.

Naruto: No podía faltar si hablaban de mi –tomando asiento frente a todo mundo en el piso- he escuchado cosas, de que ustedes me ven como una amenaza –los ancianos no decían nada pero sus expresiones lo decían todo- les tengo una solución, presento mi renuncia como ninja activo de Konoha –shockeando a todos- desde que llegue aquí después de la guerra no solo yo, Juri-chan y las demás han sido atacadas innumerables veces, sinceramente ya no soportamos mas estos tratos.

Homura: hasta que dices algo coherente Uzu –pero es callado por una patada en la quijada por cortesía del rubio-.

Naruto: NO HABLES ANCIANO DE QUINTA –furioso- POR QUE TU MANDASTE A LOS ÚLTIMOS 10 ANBU PARA MATARNOS, Y ESO LO SABEMOS POR QUE JURI-CHAN LE SACO LA INFORMACIÓN DEJANDO A ANKO-SAN COMO UNA MERA AFICIONADA –sorprendiendo a los presentes- espero que no haya problema con mi renuncia.

Tsunade: Viendo las cosas como son –resignada- no hay problema, solo que la aldea será muy distinta sin tu presencia.

Hiashi: Naruto-san, no puedo obligarte a nada con mi hija –llamando la atención de todos- pero por lo que he escuchado tu eres su fuente de inspiración para seguir adelante, si te vas, no se que hacer.

Naruto: Eso no es problema, solo debe hablar con Juri-chan y ver en que quedan –sonriendo como acostumbra- pero usted le daría el permiso de salir de Konoha?

Hiashi: Por el bien de mi hija, estoy mas que de acuerdo –shockeado a todo mundo-.

2 dias después hubo una platica muy seria entre Juri y Hinata y el como eran tan parecidas pero distintas a la vez, ambas acosaban a Naruto cuando podían y lo veian crecer y entrenar (además de fantasear con el, pervertidas estas) Juri accedió a darle una oportunidad con la condición de que cambie su actitud de niña timida, por que eso daría a ver que es muy débil, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que lo dejara de un dia para otro, por que podría ser una buena arma, al dia siguiente de esto el grupo acompañados por Hinata con su mochila de viaje, todos agradecen por la estadia en Konoha y partian a rumbo desconocido, claro que Cammy, Juri y Rose tenían un punto de llegada pero ates tenían que entrenar a Hinata y Ayame que accedió sin rechistar además de que conocía mejor que nadie los habitos alimenticios de Naruto, y entrenarlas en otro estilo de combate que se ajuste a sus necesidades.

Salto de Tiempo

Han pasado 2 años de la partida de Naruto y su grupo de Konoha, un mes después Juri junto con las demás planearon la boda masiva y que mejor lugar donde Naruto se convirtió en héroe, Nami no Kuni, donde Tazuna el nuevo Dirigente del lugar oficio la misa y como en ese tipo de celebraciones a toda mujer le gano la emoción además de que pocas veces se veian a 6 novias casarse con el mismo hombre, pero asi son las cosas, partieron en un barco solo para ellos a tierras al otro lado del mar, donde Cammy les señalo a Hinata, Ayame y Naruto el que seria su nuevo hogar, Japon, en el puerto fueron recibidos por la castaña Chun-Li que les caia encima (a Cammy y Rose) cuando fija su mirada en Juri esta no la correspondió por que estaba muy acarameladita con Naruto, y Hinata con mas confianza también pedia atención.

Chun-Li: Me perdi de algo durante su viaje –viendo a Juri reclamando los labios del rubio y Hinata le reclamaba-.

Cammy: OYE JURI, NO TE ADELANTES –queriendo un beso matutino del rubio también-.

Rose: Chun, durante nuestro viaje, Cammy y yo conocimos a Naruto –señalando al rubio- un gran peleador de Tae-Kwon-Do además de que es un héroe de Guerra –sorprendiendo a la castaña- y no solo eso –mirando la escena- pronto sabras.

Cammy: NO ES JUSTO, JURAMOS COMPARTIRLO EN EL ALTAR EN EL DIA DE NUESTRA BODA –dejando como fantasma a Chun-Li que solo miraba a Rose con la misma expresión- NO ABUSES DE TU POSICION DE SER LA PRIMERA.

Chun-Li: Explicacion –en shock- por favor.

Rose: Con gusto, durante nuestro viaje nos encontramos con un chisme de que Juri y Naruto-kun estaban en el hospital por que ambos terminaron con la guerra derrotando al terrorista, mediante su descanso Cammy visito a la pareja y comenzaron su platica sobre Guile y otras cosas hasta el punto en que Juri le propuso ser parte de la familia junto con Naruto-kun, se le explico la situación de aquel continente y en menos de 5 minutos estaba loca de amor por Naruto-kun –shockeando mas a la peleadora- después Ayame –señalando la castaña- Hinata y su pariente Karin que es su prima se unieron también y la ultima de todas fui yo –mostrando su anillo de bodas a la castaña que se la llevaba la cachetada- fue una boda sencilla, solo un pueblo de testigos donde Naruto-kun es tratado como héroe, Rose Uzumaki, suena sexy.

Chun-Li: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –llamando la atención de todas- TODAS USTEDES, CASADAS CON EL MISMO HOMBRE –todas se detienen mirando a la castaña como si le creciera una segunda cabeza- LA POLIGAMIA ES UN TABU EN NUESTRA SOCIEDAD.

Juri: Lee esto –lanzandole su libreta- y te caeras de espaldas –la castaña comenzó a hojear la libreta, en la primera pagina se hallaban los nombres de Rose, Cammy, Karin, Ayame y Hinata, en la siguiente se shockeo al ver una lista de 700 nombres, lo que destaca de ellos es que solo eran puras mujeres- la segunda hoja, solo son las Fan-girls e interesadas.

Chun-Li: Y debo adivinar que todas ellas son de todos los lugares que visitaron cierto –se gana una respuesta de que 500 provenian de la aldea natal del rubio- QUEEEEEEEEEEE Y LAS OTRAS 200.

Juri: Conocidas durante la guerra, solo miralo –jalando al rubio para modelarlo- hasta tu Ryu tendría envidia de el, nada de grasa en su cuerpo, dieta rigida debido a Ayame-chan, entrenamientos hasta el cansancio con Hinata, ayudo a Rose a deshacerse del alma de Bison, Cammy esta loquita por el –todas asienten- y no es plogamia, estamos bajo la ley del CRA –la castaña pregunta que es CRA- una ley de Restauración de Clan donde al ultimo integrante de un clan que esta a punto de desaparecer se le da el beneficio de tener mas de una esposa –Chun casi se iba para atrás con esa revelación- por eso nosotras 5 decidimos compartirlo.

Chun-Li: No puedo creerlo (Nota: si se preguntan que estilos manejan Ayame y Hinata, se los dire aquí, Hinata es una replica fiel de Tifa LockHart de FF Advetn Children, lo único destacable son sus ojos perla que aun conserva y Ayame se especializo en Muay Thai como King de KOF, Karin especializo su velocidad y fuerza, dando una copia de Vannesa de KOF) ME PERDI DE UNA BUENA BRONCA MIENTRAS ESTABA METIDA EN MI ESCRITORIO HACIENDO PAPELEO –llorando al estilo anime-.

Cammy: Suerte para la próxima querida –sonriendo- que tal si buscamos un hotel o posada, para después buscar una casa para todos.

Ayame: Si después vemos lo de la casa, por que no una estilo oriental, tienen muchas habitaciones y son comodas, además de acondicionar unos dojos y por que no, unas aguas termales.

Karin: Me encanta como piensas –sonriendo-.

Hinata: Y no se olviden de algo especial cuando deseemos acción –todas rien pervertidamente espantando a la castaña y haciendo que el rubio suspire-.

Chun-Li: QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES Y QUE HICIERON CON ROSE, CAMMY Y JURI –fuera de si-.

Fin de Especial

Epilogo

8 Meses Después

Se realizaba otra edición del torneo Street Fighter solo que ahora en 2 modalidades, la rama varonil y femenil, que cabe destacar que la favorita a ganar el torneo Chun-Li fue eliminada en las semi-finales por nada más y nada menos que…(si piensan que lo hizo Juri están equivocados, ella no participo debido a su nueva condición) Hinata Hyuuga que a base de velocidad y golpes con mucha fuerza tomaban por sorpresa a la castaña, la final se llevo entre Hinata y Makoto que al ser una batalla de velocidad y fuerza, Hinata saco al final la victoria, pero viendo un berrinche de Makoto que como puede ser tan fuerte si no lo parece ganándose unas palabras de Hinata que decían así "Si deseas ser fuerte, no pelees por ti misma, pelea por la persona que amas, así la verdadera fuerza llegara a ti" dándole una gran revelación a la Karateka.

En la rama varonil la final se disputaba entre Ryu y Naruto que este último había derrotado a Ken Masters, la batalla era titánica y los testigos estaban en shock, Cammy junto con Ayame y Karin vitoreaban al rubio mientras Guile estaba en shock, de repente el celular de la rubia comenzaba a vibrar.

Cammy: Cammy al habla con quien tengo el gusto, ahh Rose, como esta Juri –otro shock en Guile porque sabía que ellas 2 eran rivales mortales- QUEEEEEEEE, EN ESTE MOMENTO LE INFORMO Y VAMOS PARA ALLA, EN QUE HOSPITAL –segundos de silencio- GRACIAS –colgando la llamada y se acerca a la arena- NARUTO-KUN, DATE PRISA –ganándose la mirada del rubio- JU-CHAN ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL, YA ES HORA –shockeando al rubio que de inmediato realizo el Houho Kyaku para ganar la pelea, recibir el premio que se usaría para causas mayores y salir corriendo acompañada de Cammy, Ayame, Karin y Hinata ante la mirada de todos-.

En el Hospital

Tengo miedo Rose –decía Juri recostada en la camilla- que tal si le paso algo mientras venia, si pasa algo durante el parto, no soportaría –como ustedes saben, el embarazo cambia a cualquier persona y Juri no es la excepción, ahora es como una mujer muy fiel a su esposo, cariñosa, atenta y sobre-todo, una buena ama de casa- llámalo por favor.

Rose: Ya lo llame y me dijo que venía para acá lo más rápido posible –Juri asiente aun preocupada (Pensamiento de Rose: Naruto-kun ha impactado profundo en ti hermanita)- todo saldrá bien, el estará contigo cuando suceda –en ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abre mediante una patada revelando a un agitado rubio- te lo dije, los dejo a solas.

Naruto: Gracias Rose –la pelimorada asiente besando la mejilla del rubio y sale del cuarto- te ves maravillosa Ju-chan –provocando que Juri se ruborice- como ha estado tu día.

Juri: He tenido mejores –siguiendo el juego- pero en serio tengo miedo de que algo salga mal –tomándose de la mano del rubio- no me dejaras verdad?

Naruto: Todo saldrá bien amor, solo sigue las indicaciones del doctor y listo, no me separare de ti, lo prometo –la pelimorada estaba mas que feliz por que tenia a un ángel como marido, que la procuraba en todo momento y le daba todo lo que pedía-.

Juri: Aun no entiendo cómo fue que termine enamorada de ti, pero doy gracias a Dios que paso –sonriendo angelicalmente- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y a todas las demás también –de pronto un dolor punzante llego a la pelimorada- Naruto-kun, ya es hora, llama al doctor –el rubio alterado asiente llamando al doctor que de inmediato al ver los síntomas la envía a l sala de parto, pero para desgracia de Juri Naruto tuvo que quedarse afuera- QUIERO A MI ESPOSO CONMIGO O LES ROMPERE LOS HUESOS –durante 2 horas todo el grupo estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaba con Juri- POR DIOS, NARUTO-KUN, TE NECESITO CONMIGO –Chun-Li, Guile, Ryu y Ken habían llegado de sorpresa preguntando qué pasaba, las chicas solo dicen que Juri está en trabajo de parto shockeando a los hombre mientras Chun pedía detalles, le recuerdan que fue al Baby shower de Juri y como estaba algo pasada de copas, preguntaba que tenia Naruto que las tenia locas y prácticamente lo violo en la sala dejando a las demás mudas de la sorpresa para después verse en complicidad y sumarse al acto, esto dejo como tomate a la Castaña que no sabía que decir a su defensa- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

Después de eso el llanto de un bebe se dejo escuchar en el recinto, las chicas e felicitaban por el acontecimiento del día, los hombres que no entendían ni jota pedían una explicación y Rose conto todo lo sucedido en las Naciones Elementales dejando como fantasmas a los varones porque todas ellas (con excepción de Chun) eran esposas del rubio ese, dentro del cuarto, Juri miraba al ser mas divino que haya visto, una pequeña niña rubia con mechones morados mientras el rubio abrazaba a Juri y la besaba por darle tan bello bebe, la cual se llamaría Kushina por memoria de la suegra que nunca pudo conocer.

2 Meses después y convenciendo al rubio Chun-Li pudo contraer matrimonio con Naruto y como dijo Juri, solo bastaron 5 minutos hablando con él para terminar locamente enamorada y ahora la castaña vivía una vida de ensueño, retirada del servicio policiaco como soñaba a lado del hombre de su vida.

Fin de Epilogo


End file.
